Eventually
by Dashita Tichou
Summary: In a time when peace is finally on the DWMA, Maka struggles to overcome barriers and join Soul as a weapon. There is doubt though; can she control her weapon blood or will she and her weapon die?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

**Hey guys! This is supposed to be post-anime, I'm not sure if I wanna leave this as a one-shot or if I should do more? What do you think? Let me know in a review please! X3**

"I can't do it Soul! Just back off!" the frustrated meister turned weapon ran off, her black coat whipping behind her in the wind. Soul just shook his head. They had been trying for hours to coax Maka's weapon blood into activity, but it hadn't been working no matter how hard they tried and each attempt to kick-start it just left Maka in a worse mood.

"This is so not cool..." Soul muttered as he set off from the training grounds near the school. His red eyes were downcast as he thought about what had been troubling him. He was almost a death scythe, but he still needed the soul of a witch. The pair were confident that they could do it, but Soul had privately sworn to himself that Maka would become a death scythe with him. Maka wasn't able to control anything though, and he wasn't sure how to explain something he'd been able to do since birth.

As he neared the steps, a blood curdling scream came from the direction Maka had run to.

"Maka!" he screamed as he took off running. He turned his arm into a blade as he ran, sensing impending danger. When he hit the clearing where they had once trained for Soul Resonance as a group, he found Maka lying on the ground, bruised and bloodied. Over her stood a creature he had never seen before. It had two horns, a tail, and appeared to have purple skin.

"And what are you supposed to be, Ugly?" Soul asked, sliding bit by bit around the thing so he could grab Maka and run. The thing looked at him and sniffed the air before letting out a huge roar. "Guess you can't speak then..." he muttered. Maka groaned and her eyes slid open. They were empty though. Soul spotted a huge cut on her forehead and cursed. She probably had a concussion or something. "Not cool Maka, not cool!" he said, reaching for her hand.

The creature roared and aimed its horns at Soul before starting to charge. Soul parried with his blade and dodged around the thing before scooping up Maka. He ran towards the school, but the thing followed him.

"Stay with me Maka!" he yelled at her as her eyes slid closed, "I need you to stay awake!" he changed his blade back into an arm, hoping that he could outrun the thing. As he neared the steps, the thing caught up to him.

"Damn!" he shouted as it roared again. Without him noticing, Maka began to glow. Soul set her down on the ground and transformed his arm. He started to taunt the beast, trying to get it away from his meister.

Maka's shape slowly began to change as her eyes half-opened. Slowly, she changed into a scythe. Her blade was silver with emerald swirls sweeping down the blade. Her pole was about the same length as Soul's own pole. The reflection of her face in the blade showed her eyes slowly opening more and more.

Soul cursed yet again as the creature started to sniff and turned back to where he'd set down Maka. He ran around the creature before it could start running and made it to where Maka was. What he saw surprised him.

"Maka..." he whispered. She was beautiful. He looked to the blade and saw her eyes gazing out at him.

"Use me." she said, looking him straight in the eyes. She might not be able to jump around at the moment, but she could act as a weapon for her own. Soul nodded and picked her up before facing the creature. In a matter of moments, he had sliced through the beast and a red soul floated before them.

"Can you change back?" he asked her.

"I... I'm not... sure how to..." before Maka could finish what she was saying, she passed out. Her form glowed and she changed back into her human form. He waited a moment before grabbing the soul and holding it up to her lips.

"Maka!" he called, "You're not done yet! Wake up!" He pressed it against her lips harder and forced her jaw open. She didn't stop him, so he put the soul in her mouth and made her chew. "Now swallow!" he commanded, sitting her up. She did and he stood with her in his arms. Her eyelids flickered and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "One down." he told her with a smile, "ninety-eight kishin souls to go-"

"And two witch souls..." she murmured before closing her eyes and passing out. Soul smirked again and ran to the nurse's office. Now he could keep his promise. They'd make it there eventually...


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

**Hey, look at that! I might actually be somewhat alive! For those of you who don't read Ritsu Kurosaki, my main Bleach fic, feel free to skip this next paragraph of rant.**

**I'M SO SORRY! I'm a terrible person whose real life got in the way! Writer's block is a bitch! Also, sophmore in Highschool, gotta love the four honors courses and being a year a head in science... still though, the show must go on! (Well, it's the story, but you know what I mean, right?) I've got at least the next chapter written out by hand and I promise, Soul Society will either be the chapter after this one or the one after that. And I promise, the next chapter is going to be a major super huge one that's gonna be up in about a week, maybe more. Feel free to pester! Thanks for paying attention to the mini-rant (I know what you're thinking, but compared to my rant to anyone who will listen about Bleach Hell Chapter, this really is super short!) and please leave a review down at the bottom!**

Soul sat with Maka in the infirmary, praying that she would wake up soon. The new nurse, Dorothy Mathilda, said that she had received a concussion and should wake up sometime in the next day or two. Soul frowned and kicked back his chair to look up at the ceiling.

"This must be how you felt when I was injured…" he frowned and lifted his hand to look at it, "Unable to do anything, thinking it was your own fault… Not cool Maka, not cool." Soul let the chair slap back down to the ground and turned to look for the nurse.

"Nurse Mathilda?" he called, standing up.

"Yes Soul?" she asked coming into the room. Dorothy Mathilda was a very petite woman with curly brown hair that only reached to her shoulders. She looked very latino with her skin tone and bone structure.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Can you let me know if something changes?" He walked out from the row of beds, placing his chair by the wall.

"Of course Soul!" she said, smiling at him, "You go get some rest too, I'm sure you must be worried, but there's very little chance of her waking up tonight. Go relax."

"Thanks Nurse Mathilda." Soul walked out into the hallway before pulling the door shut behind him. "I wonder if the cafeteria's open still…" The school day still had about an hour left, so it was likely that it would be.

Soul walked into the cafeteria and saw his friends sitting at a table near the window. The window that was directly in the middle due to Kidd's obsession… He snorted and went through the line before joining the table.

"Hey guys…" he greeted them. Kidd's eyes scanned the rest of the room before turning back to him.

"Where's Maka?" he asked, figeting nervously.

"She's in the infirmary."

"The infirmary?!" Liz, Patty, and Black*Star screamed together.

"Why?" Tsubaki asked, setting down her fork.

"Well…" Soul said, figeting around with his salmon.

"Because…?" Kidd prompted him.

"We had a run in with a demon just outside…" Soul stalled for time by taking a bite.

"That's impossible!" Kidd declared, "If there was a demon just outside, Professor Stein would've sensed it! And besides, demons aren't even real! There are only kisshins and kisshin eggs!"

"Well," Soul started, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, "It was purple and had horns and a tail…"

"That proves nothing!" Kidd, yelled, before suddenly keeling over as a fork flew past his nose. Black*Star jumped onto the table.

"If Maka's sick, then she needs my God-like presence to get better!" he yelled, preparing to sprint to the infirmary.

"She's not sick Black*Star, she's injured, there's a difference. And besides, Nurse Mathilda said that Maka's not gonna wake up until tomorrow."

"How exactly is she hurt?" Kidd asked, up once more. To his chagrin, Soul noticed there were symmetrical fork scratches on his forehead.

"Well, Nurse Mathilda said she's got a concussion…" Soul scarfed down the rest of his salmon and stood up. "I'm gonna go get some rest." Kidd watched silently as Soul walked away.

"Was it just me, or was something wrong with him?" He turned to look at his table and found that no one was listening to him. Liz was worrying over her nails, Patty was making something out of the napkins, and Tsubaki was attempting to keep Black*Star from ambushing Maka in the infirmary. Kidd stood up and put his tray on the conveyer belt to be taken care of.

Soul walked outside of the school and then ran as fast as he could towards his and Maka's apartment.

"So not cool…" he muttered to himself. After a few minutes, he reached his apartment building. Everyone was standing outside on the sidewalk. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Soul!" someone exclaimed. A moment later, there was a rather acquitted woman perching on his shoulder.

"Blair!" Soul exclaimed, pinching his nose to stem the inevitable nose bleed. After a moment, it slowed down to a mere trickle rather than a rushing flood. "Why is everyone outside?"

"There's some kind of monster on the loose in your apartment!" With a poof of pink gas, Blair transformed into a cat again to wonder off.

Soul transformed his arm and ran into the apartment, intent on slaying whatever creature was lurking there. He crashed in through the door to discover all the walls separating the rooms had been knocked down. In the center of all the wreckage, a demon lay curled up and asleep. It looked exactly like the one he had killed with Maka earlier. Before he gave it a chance to wake up, he cut through it and grabbed the soul.

"Well that takes care of that…" he muttered, running out to the window before jumping. "Not cool though, definitely not cool…" He hid the soul in his pocket as he ran through the crowds looking up at the building. With the apartment in that state, he would have to stay at the academy with Maka. First though, he needed to take the soul to Professor Stein so that it could be determined that it was safe for Maka to eat. If it wasn't, he was going to be really angry, mostly because he'd already given her one. "Dammit!" he yelled, going from a regular run to a flat out sprint.

Soul got back to the academy in almost no time and barged into a crowd of student's just dismissed from classes early. After fighting his way through other one-star meisters and weapons, he finally managed to get to Professor Stein's classroom.

"What seems to be the matter Soul?" Stein asked, settling back down onto his chair backwards. Without a word, Soul held up what he'd gotten from the demon. Stein smiled, the light reflecting off of his glasses so that it was impossible to see his eyes. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, tightening his screw with one hand and reaching for the orb with his other.

"I got it out of a demon and gave Maka one earlier."

"Interesting." Stein held it up to the light and closed his eyes, concentrating on the wavelength.

"So is it safe?" Soul asked. Leaning against the wall next to the classroom door, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"For a weapon, yes." Stein said, rubbing his chin, "But…"

"But what?" Soul asked, standing up and getting ready to move.

"It's nothing," Stein intoned with boredom, tightening his loose screw once more, "but may I borrow this for continued observation?"

"Sure," Soul said, walking out into the hallway, "Whatever you want Professor Stein. As long as its' safe to use in the kissin egg count!"

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

******Oh noes! I'm back again! PLease review! For me? *bats eyelashes* (Imagine a curvy blonde make winky faces at you) If you comment on that last part and you're a guy, I swear I'm gonna deck you through the interface that is in front of you. This chickie may be single, but she is _not _ available!**

**Hit the button!**

**You know you want to!**

**It's right there!**

**Review!**

**l  
V**


End file.
